


Hello, Winter Love

by strawberryTala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sledding, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: In winter, what keeps you warm is not only thick jackets, soft scarves or cozy hats.Spending time with the one you love, in any way, has a habit of warming you up from the inside and out.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Yugo, Kurosaki Ruri/Rin, Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hello, Winter Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [managician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/gifts).



> Secret santa present for sora, hope you like it! >v<

* * *

_'Who decided a day out in the snow would be a good idea again?'_

It wasn't that Yuto didn't like the cold. Winter was high up to be one of his favourite seasons, in fact. But he liked winter when he was warm and comfortable. Not sat outside for a whole day, huddled in a picnic shelter in an attempt to warm up.

The Sakaki's, Hiiragi's, and a single pair of the Akaba's had planned out a whole three days of winter activities. Cottages were rented out, luggage packed, the two-hour-long car trip had been made, and they'd all arrived yesterday evening and made themselves comfortable.

And now, the day after, everyone is outside, making snowmen, sitting in igloos or ice skating.

Which led Yuto to where he was, sat on a bench on a fake fur rug and warming himself up at grill filled with softly glowing coal inside and heaters put up in the corners of the round structure.

The sound of approaching footsteps crunching in the snow made him look up from the sparks coming from the hot coal.

“Are you still hiding out in here?”

Yuya smiles down at him, looking amused behind the thick scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Yuto looks up at him with a flat look. “It’s _cold._ ”

Yuya laughs, the sound almost echoing in the shelter Yuto has huddled up in. He holds out a white cup that Yuto hadn’t even seen him holding. He hesitantly takes it, and ends up wrapping his fingers around it with a content noise as he finds it warm and toasty in his hands.

“It’s hot chocolate,” Yuya says, taking a seat next to him, their sides pressed together. He removes his knitted hat from his head, the one that’s coloured like a candy cane with a pompom ball on top. He takes a careful sip from his own cup and Yuto goes to do the same. He lets out a pleased sigh as the warm drink heat him up on the inside.

Yuya smiles. “Did you warm up a little?”

“Yeah,” Yuto says, taking small sips to make it last. He looks over at Yuya smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Yuya.”

“You looked so cold over here all by yourself, I thought you needed something to warm you up.” Yuya smiles as he pushes playfully into Yuto’s side.

“Much appreciated,” Yuto says with a small laugh. He already felt a little warmer. They sit in comfortable silence for a while, drinking their hot chocolate and watching the others. Yuto winces as he spots Sora sneak up behind Shun and shove a handful of snow down his neck. He can hear his best friends screech from here and knows it’s a mere matter of time before Sora gets a bigger pile of snow jammed down his clothes.

“You know,” Yuya says, breaking the silence, chin resting on Yuto’s shoulder and voice theatrically woeful. “Sitting still like this when you’re cold isn’t the best solution.”

“It’s heated.” Yuto protests.

“Yeah, but! When you’re cold, moving your body is the best solution!” Yuya hops up from the bench, throwing away his empty cup in a nearby bin before grabbing onto Yuto and pulling him up, despite his objections. “So let’s go play! Seeing you sit here by yourself makes me depressed!”

“You don’t have to look then…” Yuto sighs.

Yuya winks playfully. “You’re asking for the impossible there.”

Yuto flushes, and jumps as Yuya’s red and white scarf is suddenly wrapped around his neck, Yuya’s smell filling his nose. He secures it with a smile before stepping back. “There! Now you won’t be as cold. Really, why don’t you have better clothes on?”

“Didn’t think I’d need it,” Yuto says, tugging at the scarf. It no doubt looked very silly on him, but he wasn’t in a hurry to give it back. Not when his neck felt much warmer now compared to before. “Thanks.”

Yuya tugs his hat back on before taking Yuto’s hand and pulling him out with minor resistance. “Come on, I want a snowball fight before the day is over! You’re on my team.”

Yuto laughs and lets himself be pulled along. Maybe being outside in the winter could be pretty okay, if you were together with the right person.

* * *

“Appear! Clear Wing Snow Dragon!”

Yuzu turns around. Yugo’s arms are spread wide as if making a grand presentation, standing next to a snow sculpture.

“...What is that supposed to be?”

Yugo looks offended, frowning and stomping his foot in the snow with a pout. “Can’t you tell by looking?! It’s Clear Wing, obviously!”

Looking at it a second time, she could actually see the resemblance now. The general head shape was there, as well as the wings, albeit a lot smaller than on the actual dragon. The smaller wings had been clumsily molded out at the middle, and behind it, Yuzu could see a trail of raised snow that was likely supposed to be its tail.

“Okay, yeah, I see it now.”

Yugo puffs out his chest with pride, grinning. “Right?? It’s the splitting image!”

Yuzu sweat drops, wondering if that was an unintentional insult against his dragon or not. The snowdragon did look a bit… chunky. But, all the right parts were there so you could tell what it was supposed to be. Yuzu smiles. “It looks good, Yugo.”

He laughs, scratching at his cheek, dark blue gloves standing out against his pale skin and cheeks flushed pink from the cold.

“What are you making?” Yugo asks, wandering closer and peering curiously over her head. “You’ve been at it for a while now.”

Yuzu smiles proudly, laughing under her breath. “What, Yugo, you can’t tell by looking?”

Blue eyes squint at the snow formed into a shape, tilting his head here and there to where his upper body is leaning from side to side. “Nope. Not at all.”

Yuzu glares up at him. “You’re kidding, right? It’s Bloom Diva! It’s obvious!”

Yugo looks from her to the snow sculpture in front of her. He could see the shape of a body, some kind of platform under it and stubs that he guessed was supposed to be the monsters outstretched arms.

“Yuzu, I hate to break it to you, but that does not look like Bloom Diva at all.”

The girl glares at him and he steps back, hands raised. Yuzu turns to her sculpture, looking it over again. She shakes her head and rises to her feet. “You just gotta look from a distance! I’ve been too close to it!”

Yugo yelps as she grabs hold of his arms and drags him back a few steps with her. He doesn’t look very convinced as Yuzu stares at her work in concentration.

“Uh, Yuzu…?”

She stays quiet, then her shoulders start to gradually slump the longer she stares at her work. The platform didn’t look like she thought it did, the arms just looked weird and the head and hair were nowhere near to being recognisable.

She lets out a mournful sigh. “It really looks nothing like Bloom Diva.”

Yugo laughs awkwardly, patting her back. “Hey, you can just fix her up, right?”

Yuzu drooped further. “I thought I was doing good. I don’t know how to make it look like her…”

Yugo hummed thoughtfully, staring at the poor snowman.

“You know it’s Bloom Diva by her hair shape and bottom half, right?” he asks, walking up to it again and gesturing at the parts. “So why not make the slingry hair and the flowery platform first and go from there?”

Yuzu listened silently, looking at her sculpture. Slowly, she nodded, straightening up. “Okay, that sounds better. But what about her arms? I can’t make them longer and not giving her any seems weird.”

Yugo gives the thing a considering look. Then his eyes light up and he turns to her with a grin. “Why not use that pose she does when attacking sometimes?? You know, this one?”

Yugo rests his arms against his chest and puts one hand over the other, the elegant pose somehow making him look delicate in the wintry and snowy landscape around them. The wind pulling at his hair didn’t help, his hat left forgotten somewhere on a table, leaving his ears bright red. All that coupled with the joyful smile on his face, Yuzu found the word ‘angel’ entering her head on its own.

She shakes her head and smiles. “That’s a great idea! Let’s go with that!”

Yugo grins, and they laugh together for a moment, before getting to work. Yuzu working on the hair, having to make it smaller so it wouldn’t collapse and adding her hair ornaments and the lines on her face. Yugo started work on fixing the platform and beginning to add the petals, they turned out a bit big and messy but still recognisable.

Then together, they worked on her arms, folded up against her chest, forming out the arms and the vague impression of her hands. Their hands bumped together and their shoulders knock against each other as they work, but neither minded much.

Finally, they both lean back in satisfaction, and Yuzu grabs Yugo’s hand as they stand and back up again to take in their finished work.

And they both grin.

“It’s Snow Diva the Melodious Choir!” Yugo says in excitement, pumping the hand not held in Yuzu’s up in the air.

Yuzu laughs. She looks at the finished sculpture in satisfaction, giddy over how it resembled her ace properly now.

“Thanks for the help,” she says, squeezing the hand still in her own.

Yugo’s face turns red from something other than the cold, tugging his sky blue scarf up closer to his face. It didn’t quite manage to hide the happy but embarrassed smile on his face. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

“Rin, are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

Ruri glances over her girlfriend’s shoulder, seated behind her on a bright red plastic sled. The slope in front of them looked even steeper from the top, the snow not helping. She grips uncertainly onto Rin’s powder pink jacket. “I’ve never gone down a hill this big before. Only small piles in elementary school.”

“I’ve never gone sledding.” Even as she says this, there’s a grin on Rin’s face, similar to the one she wears when she’s speeding down the road on her D-Wheel. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.”

Ruri sighs, breath fogging in front of her face. She pulls hard on the strings of her yellow knit hat down over her hair and fits her lavender gloves tight on her hands. Then she wraps her arms tight around Rin’s waist, gripping her jacket tight with her gloved fingers.

“Ready.”

Rin glances back at her with a grin, looking both cute and lovely in the winter scenery and her white, fluffy earmuffs. “Alrighty, here we go!”

Rin digs her feet into the ground to drag them forward to the slope until gravity kicked in. They slide forward until they suddenly dip down the hill and leave their stomachs behind at the top.

Ruri let’s out a shout as the wind rush by her ears as they quickly gain speed, shooting down the slope, hopping and bumping as they go. Rin is hooting and laughing loudly, gripping onto the cords on the sled and purposely trying to steer them to the small hops.

Ruri’s hair whips wildly behind her, the wind harsh and cold against her cheeks and nose. Rin’s short curls and spikes brush against her face, the girls head thrown back as she laughs and grins like a madwoman.

Finally, yet what felt like all too soon, they reach the end, only to hit a small hill. Ruri shrieks as they go flying off the sled and go tumble down into the snow.

Rin laughs in breathless glee, rolling over on her back. Ruri pants as she lays in place on her stomach, uncaring of the cold snow sneaking inside her yellow jacket. She feels disoriented and shaky from the ride.

Then, she shakily crawls over to Rin and leans over her, the other girl looking up at her in confusion, then in awe.

Ruri smiles down at her with such a wide grin it looked like her red cheeks should hurt, eyes sparkling like mad. Her dark hair fall down from her shoulders like a waterfall and pools around Rin.

“That. Was. So. Much. Fun!!”

Rin grins back, reaching up to flick away some snow sat on Ruri’s red nose. “Told ya.”

Ruri giggles, leaning down to brush their noses together as they laugh. Ruri goes to stand up and grabs hold of Rin’s arm, tugging lightly at it. “Let’s go again!”

Rin laughs as she stands up with Ruri helping her. She pulls her closer to press a quick kiss against Ruri’s lips, smiling. “Hell yeah.”

They go to pick up the sled where it had slid away and then make the long climb up again, slipping and stumbling yet laughing all the while.

* * *


End file.
